<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Woods Somewhere by George_the_Pumpkin, Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781367">In The Woods Somewhere</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_the_Pumpkin/pseuds/George_the_Pumpkin'>George_the_Pumpkin</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster'>Run Im A Natural Disaster (Darkness34)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Run! and George Do Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Day 16: A Terrible Horrible No Good Very Bad Day, Day 2: In The Hands of the Enemy, Established Relationship, F/M, Forced to beg, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Highwaymen, Hurt, Light Angst, Married Couple, Pick who dies, Serious Injuries, Swords, Whump, Whumptober 2020, the family vacation from hell, victorian english is hard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:09:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_the_Pumpkin/pseuds/George_the_Pumpkin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness34/pseuds/Run%20Im%20A%20Natural%20Disaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone grabbed a hold of his shoulder and leaned against it, rank breath blowing into Darcy’s ear. “Who should you choose? Both are very handsome, it would be a shame to ruin it.”</p><p>Darcy couldn’t think. He couldn’t choose. </p><p>Lizzy was his wife, the best thing that had ever happened to him and if anything happened to her sister she would be devastated. Bingley had been his best friend for years. They had met in Cambridge and he was the reason he had even met Elizabeth.</p><p>There was no way he could sentence one of these people to death.</p><p>“Time is running out, sir” the highwayman sneered. “Hurry, before I decide for you.” </p><p>-</p><p>There are many things that can go wrong on a trip. The Darcys and Bingleys figure this out the hard way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles Bingley &amp; Fitzwilliam Darcy, Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy, Jane Bennet/Charles Bingley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Run! and George Do Whumptober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950496</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Prayed My Mind Be Good To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"An awful noise, filled the air, I heard a scream in the woods somewhere." - Hozier</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carriage seemed to bounce a foot in the air as it hit yet another rut.</p><p>“I didn’t imagine that the road would be so ill,” Lizzy remarked. “I can only hope that Jane and Charles are faring better than ourselves.”</p><p>Darcy grimaced sympathetically at his wife. His wife. He would never tire of hearing that word.</p><p>“The inn will be upon us in the next mile or two. And the way should be much smoother thereafter.”</p><p>“I must say that I’m very excited to go to Yorkshire. If it is half as magnificent as Derbyshire I shall be very happy, indeed.”</p><p>Thinking of Caroline, who refused to come with them, and how she would have continued to complain the whole way, Darcy was again glad that he had met Elizabeth. He couldn’t imagine what a life with Caroline would have been.</p><p>“And if you are happy, I shall be too.” He smiled at her and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of hers. “These few months have been the happiest of my life, I shall be pleased just by your presence.”</p><p>Elizabeth looked to be in between besotted and amused.</p><p>“Well, sir, I will endeavor to keep you company. If that is-”</p><p>She was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and the carriage jerked to a halt.</p><p>He saw her eyes widen in panic and he felt that same feeling rise within himself, but he had to be strong for Elizabeth. </p><p>Darcy spoke while opening the carriage door, “Clarence, what has happened?”</p><p>He motioned Elizabeth to stay put and closed the door behind him.</p><p>The first view that met him was his footman dead, a glance behind him showed that Bingley’s footman had suffered the same fate. Both theirs and Bingley’s carriages were surrounded by what seemed to be bandits. Most were on horseback.</p><p> Bingley stepped out and glanced at him in confusion before they both turned to the one who looked like the leader.</p><p>Bingley looked to be a hair's breadth away from fainting as he took in the scene. Trying to remain calm and cool despite being perturbed by the blood splattering his carriage, Darcy steeled himself, drew himself up,“Is there something we can help you with?”</p><p>A wave of laughter rippled over them. The leader was grinning maliciously down at them.</p><p>“Hmm. Yes, I do believe there is.”  He motioned to the bandits beside him. “Tie them up and bring anyone still in the carriage over there.” He gestured to the side of the road.</p><p>The two of them would never be able to take out the seven surrounding them. But he would be damned if he didn’t try to prevent this. </p><p>By now, a few had dismounted their horses and stalked towards them, swords drawn.</p><p>Darcy turned to a scrawny, young man who couldn’t have been more than four and twenty years. </p><p>He sidestepped in front of the young man, blocking the entrance to the carriage, and punched him hard in the nose.</p><p> Blood sprayed down, covering his sore hand. He swung his leg around the other mans, knocking the feet out from under him. </p><p>The sword laid discarded next to the downed man. Swiftly, he grabbed the sword and brought the hilt down on the other man's head. </p><p>His fencing lessons at Cambridge had never included actually stabbing people. But if it came down to it, he imagined the choice to protect his family would prevail. </p><p>Standing back up he noticed Bingley staring at him wide-eyed, “Don’t just stand there Bingley! Do something!”  </p><p>“Oh yes. Yes. Of course.” He ran off toward the group about to open his carriage.</p><p>Darcy managed to knock down two more of the vandals before a third managed to send him sprawling. </p><p>A slash of their sword brought stinging pain to his cheek.</p><p>Blood spilled from it and trailed like a grisly tear down his face.</p><p>Two others hauled him up and tied his hands and feet together. And proceeded to drag him to where the others were lined along the side of the road. </p><p>Bingley looked to be a little dazed but both Jane and Lizzy looked to be in good health, at least psychically. </p><p>They both looked pale and stricken, Jane, moreso. The expression only worsened when the order was given to search their persons. </p><p>The bandits leered as they ran their hands over Jane’s sides, grotesque grins splitting their faces, showcasing black teeth and jaundiced lips, as they searched for valuables. </p><p>Jane shrank beneath their hands.</p><p>Distress was apparent in every line of her red face, a strangled whimper escaped her.</p><p>Bingley’s usually genial face twisted into a snarl.</p><p>“Hands off her, you foul fiend,” Bingley demanded.</p><p>One highwayman sneered at him and kicked him in the ribs. </p><p>A sharp crack reverberated through the air.</p><p>Bingley doubled over, bound hands trying to grasp his ribs, and put pressure on the hurt.</p><p>Lizzy cried out. </p><p>“Stop it!” she shrieked. </p><p>There was a desperate wildness to her eyes. </p><p>“If you wish to keep your head about your shoulders you will release us immediately!” her voice calmed as she spoke, iron replacing the fear and uncertainty in her eyes. “We are not the easy prey you have mistaken us for, sir.”</p><p>“You have quite the mouth on you, little birdie. Seems to me I’ve got ya where I want ya.”</p><p>Lizzy tossed her head, wayward curls striking and ethereal in the sunlight. When she smiled it was mocking and scornful, a devil’s smile.</p><p>Darcy’s heart quickened to see it.</p><p>He’d always known his wife was headstrong and audacious but this was like nothing he had ever seen before. Her courage knew no bounds.</p><p>“If you went through all the trouble of stopping our carriages you must be aware of who we are.”</p><p>“‘Course I do! You’re-”</p><p>Lizzy cut him off, “then you must know that we are not to be trifled with! Are you so naive as to believe that we’re the only members of our party? The remainder of our party is but half a mile behind us. They surely would have heard the gunshots your men released and alerted the constabulary. And if you even think of striking my sister or my brother again, I will make you wish you had been hanged!</p><p>The leader sneered at her, “Why should I believe you? A woman. Seems to me that there are more sensible courses of action than making idle threats, birdie. Like keeping that pretty mouth of yours shut.”</p><p>Lizzy narrowed her eyes and clenched her fist. “You would do good to heed my words, sir! Doubt me and you risk everything.”</p><p>He puts the length of his sword under her jaw, “Well then, suppose we’d best hurry this along then.”</p><p>He leaned in close to her face. </p><p>Grabbing her chin, he forced her to look at him. “It’s a pity. We would have liked to take our time with you. Both of you.” He grinned salaciously.</p><p>Darcy, who had been as still and grim as a statue, reared up at that and head-butted him.</p><p>The man stumbled back clutching his nose, now obviously misshapen. </p><p>The shock was quickly replaced by anger, he drew his hand with the sword back and whipped it across Darcy’s face.</p><p>“There will be a consequence for that, one of you will have to pay.” He glanced over at the rest of the party. “Personally, I would choose the blonde. Her skin would look so pretty contrasted with red.”</p><p>A burly man with a rough-hewn beard manhandled Darcy to his feet.</p><p>He was bounced around the crowd. Stopping at the leader who cut off the ropes on his hands. </p><p>Someone grabbed a hold of his shoulder and leaned against it, rank breath blowing into Darcy’s ear. “Who should you choose? Both are very handsome, it would be a shame to ruin it.”</p><p>Darcy couldn’t think. He couldn’t choose. There had to be a way to stop this!</p><p>Lizzy was his wife, the best thing that had ever happened to him and if anything happened to her sister she would be devastated. Bingley had been his best friend for years. They had met in Cambridge and he was the reason he had even met Elizabeth.</p><p>There was no way he could sentence one of these people to death.</p><p>“Time is running out, <em> sir </em>” he sneered the title. “Hurry, before I decide for you.” </p><p>“Me!” He called out breathlessly. “Me. Please. ...Shoot me.”</p><p>“No!” Elizabeth cried. “You can’t! Fitzwilliam!”</p><p>“That wasn’t an option but since you asked so nicely.” He pointed the gun at him. “And each second in your company my distaste for you grows.”</p><p>Lizzy’s scream was as a gunshot itself. </p><p>Her ragged sobbing filled the air.</p><p>But the only thing Darcy could think of was that this is not what he expected getting shot to feel like.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My Dearest Love, I'm Not Done Yet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here it is! The moment you've been waiting for! We hope it doesn't disappoint! Thank you all for all your kind comments and kudos and subscriptions. Each one was a treat to receive and we can't thank you enough for supporting our silly little story. xoxo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The highwayman shouted as Darcy’s normally mild-mannered gelding reared up, the carriage swaying alarmingly. The horse’s wide eyes rolled with terror, neighing frantically as it tried to escape. The previous gunshot and the following shouts and commotion and the unease surrounding the group terrifying the poor animal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Men shouted as they scurried away from the great beast, heads ducking as hands raised to protect themselves from its flailing hooves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy flinched as the bullet that had been aiming for his chest grazed his arm instead. Scoring a thick red line through the clean white of his pressed dress shirt. It stung and burned and Darcy gasped around the pain. Uninjured hand immediately flying to press itself against the wound, offering a pale shade of comfort. Blood welled between his fingers. It trickled down his arm, drenching the fabric of his shirt, and pooled at the base of his wrist. His knees trembled, suddenly weak from shock and pain. He gasped again, gritting his teeth as he bowed at the waist; unable to bear the constant </span>
  <em>
    <span>burn </span>
  </em>
  <span>that seared his skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sinking to his knees, he pressed his forehead to the ground, trying to breathe through the pain. Shakily, he removed his hand. He inhaled sharply, surprised to find his entire hand saturated with blood. It ran in rivulets down his fingers before dripping onto the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red splotches marred the previously green grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skin of his arm was red and inflamed. Blood streamed from the wound. He watched in fascination as the blood welled up then slid down his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fitzwilliam! Fitzwilliam!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzy collapsed at his side, face pale and stricken, as she placed her bound hands against Darcy’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your arm,” she demanded. “Where did it strike you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy wiggled the hand covering his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzy didn’t hesitate, awkwardly moving her bound hands, she pried Darcy’s hand from his wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It bled profusely and Lizzy quickly grabbed the hem of her dress to press against the wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that bad, Fitzwilliam. It’s not that bad. Why, I’ve seen papercuts that looked worse than this,” she joked, trying to lighten the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzy,” Darcy groaned. He blinked blearily. “How did you get over here? I thought-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The scoundrels holding us all ran away when poor Phillipe started to kick up a fuss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Bingley?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane is tending to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed thickly. “He’ll be right as rain in no time,” her lips trembled, “you both will. Everything’s gonna be fi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her sentence cut off with a startled shriek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The highwayman stood over her, his face red with fury, lips twisted into a snarl. Lizzy quailed internally but stood her ground. She tried to pull her arm away; her muscles trembled as the highwayman fought to pull her away from Darcy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a brief but spirited battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged her roughly to her feet, his hand clamped viciously around her arm. He shook her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His anger distorted his features into that of a demon. He stood alone, his men scattered to the wind. “You’ve made a mockery of me for the last time, girly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew a knife from his belt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dragged it idly along the thumb of his hand, Lizzy leaned away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But first,” he drew his gun again, “that damn horse needs to be taken care of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drew back the safety, the gun clicked, Lizzy cried out in protest to no avail. The bullet sailed through the air to nail Phillipe underneath his left ear. Exploding out the other side of his throat, he gave one strangled whinny before slumping to the ground. The carriage tipping alarmingly as it was pulled in the direction of the falling horse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzy cried, screaming insults at the wretched highwayman. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy stared in horror at his dead horse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phillipe had been given to him by his father when he was a boy. Phillipe had been his confidant and friend for years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane cowered in the background, tears slipping silently down her face, over Bingley who lay mostly unconscious in the grass; the highwayman laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whipping around the highwayman slashed Lizzy across the face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy gained new life, pushing past his grief, he reared up on unsteady legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved to tackle the highwayman but the blade was quickly brought to Lizzy's throat, stopping Darcy in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll slit her throat, I will! Don’t move.” The highwayman laughed derisively. “You’ve all caused me a lot of trouble. I wouldn’t have had to kill you if you’d surrendered peacefully.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please. Please, stop,” Darcy begged. “Kill me instead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You believe I’m only going to kill one of you,” the highwayman laughed again. “No. I’d like to see all of you dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg you, don’t kill her. I’ll give you my entire fortune. 10,000 pounds a year. Please, don’t kill her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The highwayman sneered and pressed the knife a little harder, bubbles of blood dotting the thin line carved into Lizzy's throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s eyes filled with tears. “No. I’ll give you anything, everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes. Anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “Her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hope that had filled Darcy’s face immediately disappeared, his stomach dropped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shall enjoy this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A rifle clicked behind him, the highwayman froze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Drop the knife and let the lady go,” a voice commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The highwayman hesitated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The click of the safety is heard. “Now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he lowered the knife, releasing Lizzy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy darted forward and swept Lizzy into his arms, they slumped to the ground beside Jane and Bingley. Lizzy still safely encased in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane had buried her face into Charles' shoulder, arms wrapped around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three men step out of the tree line. The apparent leader pointing his rifle at the highwayman. The other two stepped toward Jane and Bingley and Lizzy and Darcy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re coming here is nothing short of a miracle,” Darcy breathed relieved.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one by Darcy spoke, “We were hunting grouse a little ways to the west and heard a gunshot. Not knowing of any other hunters in the area, we decided to investigate.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Henry, ride to the nearest town and bring back a doctor and the constable,” the leader called. He inclined his head towards the disgruntled highwayman sitting in the clearing, hands and feet bound with rope. “Our friend here has </span>
  <em>
    <span>lots </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell the honorable constable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy turned his head away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shoulders slumped in relief and exhaustion as he took in the battered visages of his family. They all looked a sight, covered in blood and developing bruises, but Darcy had never been so relieved to see his chosen family looking so wonderfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
  <span>They lay together in the woods, the flowers twining around their legs, sunlight dappling their skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strangely beautiful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost poetic, Darcy thought, that despite the horrors that had occurred in this little meadow in the woods there was still beauty to be found here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t dwell on it, the thought drifting away like mist, as he turned to more important matters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy’s hands framed Lizzy's face, inspecting her cuts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lizzy, you’re bleeding,” he grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzy was silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worry welled in Darcy’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she hurt worse than he thought? He hadn’t seen her receive any other injuries besides the cut but what if-?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His train of thought derailed as Lizzy struck the heels of her bound hands against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ever do that again, you- you- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she cried, fire in her eyes. “You idiot! What were you thinking pulling a stunt like that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was going to kill you,” Darcy protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As much as that flatters my pride, that’s no reason to throw everything you’ve worked for away! What about Georgianna!? Where would she be without you to take care of her! How could you be so selfish!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy bristled before softening, “It would have been worth it. If giving away my life or my fortune meant saving your life I’d do it a hundred times over. I don’t regret my choice. Elizabeth, I-” he broke off, adam’s apple bobbing. “I love you with every inch of my being. You’re worth everything to me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I would live in your love as the sea-grasses live in the sea, I would empty my soul of the dreams that have gathered in me, I would beat with your heart as it beats, I would follow your soul as it leads</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lizzy laughed wetly, burying her face in his neck. “Fool man,” she mumbled. “You can’t nearly get yourself killed and then recite poetry at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darcy laughed; inclining his head, his lips brushed against Lizzy’s chastely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jane snorted behind them and the bird hunters politely looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A breach in propriety can be excused in the circumstances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore you both but please let’s never go on vacation again,” Jane said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all laughed, the sun shining down on them, as they basked in the high of surviving a highwayman ambush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past few hours had been brutal and had almost cost them everything they held dear. The highwaymen had been greedy; monsters in pursuit of nothing but earthly riches, completely oblivious to the fact that they had a treasure with them that was far more valuable than all the gold and land and power in the world.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something that no highwayman could ever take from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had each other and all the love between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was arduous and hardwon love and at times it had felt like it was breaking something inside of them, the feelings were so intense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, in the end, they had prevailed and came out stronger. The damsel rescued, the prince found, the fairytale coming to a close as they hurried into their happily ever after. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bound together by the golden clasp of love. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that's a wrap! The Victorian English got away from us in this chapter (it's so hard to write 😭😭) so we apologize if anything reads awkwardly. We tried our best but in the end, we had to fall back on regular 'ol English for most of the sentences. </p><p>The poem Darcy quotes is I Would Live In Your Love By Sara Teasdale. It's such a cute little poem; we definitely recommend it! </p><p>As always if you enjoyed please consider leaving a comment or a kudo! We'd love to hear from you! 💖💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>